


Twice Upon a Christmas News

by Luna0092



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna0092/pseuds/Luna0092
Summary: Hermione and Draco need to tell the Malfoy's about her pregnancy. Just so happens, it's the Malfoy Christmas party and they are invited. What's going to happen? How will they take it? And what of Pansy? Sequel to Once Upon a Christmas News
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 48





	Twice Upon a Christmas News

"Draco, we have to go!" Hermione called to her fiance. "We cannot be late to your mother's annual Christmas party."

She heard him sigh deeply, "I'm ready, witch. Don't get your wand in a knot."

Hermione growled under breath, mumbling about the cons of hexing Draco before the party. "Grab your parent's gift off the mantle."

"Yes, dear." Draco knew not to make his fiancee upset any more than what she already is. Especially this early in her pregnancy.

As Hermione stepped closer to the fireplace preparing to Floo to the Malfoy house, her nerves got the better of her. "Draco, are you sure this is a good idea?"

Draco wrapped his arms around her delicate frame and rested his hands on the slight swell of her stomach, where his child grows. "It has to be done. We already told her friends and their families. Now, we have to tell my parents."

Hermione sniffled, "But this child is 'ruining' the Malfoy bloodline."

Draco spun her around to look into her whisky colored eyes. "Don't. Don't do that. My family no longer cares about blood status. You of all people should realize that. They accepted you and your friends." Draco smiled, "Why they accepted your friends is beyond my comprehension."

Hermione laughed at his statement before burying her face in his chest. "Thank you, Draco. I'm sorry."

Hugging her tight, he whispered, "You have nothing to apologize for. It's a valid fear, my family hasn't been the greatest in the past."

"Yes, but it was unfair of me." Hermione tried to explain.

Draco shook his head, "It's fine, Hermione. I understand it, I do. So, just forget it and let's go tell my parents they're going to be grandparents." Hermione smiled brightly before pulling out of his arms to grab a handful of Floo powder.

"Malfoy Manor," she called before disappearing with a flash of green flames.

Draco smiled,and said, "That witch," he then followed through the Floo to his ancestral home.

With a whoosh, he stopped in the fireplace in his mother's receiving room. "Draco!" his mother rushed to hug her son.

"Mother." Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed softly. "Have the other guests arrived yet?"

Narcissa snorted delicately, "Not all of them, not yet." She narrowed her eyes slightly, "Posy Parkinson showed up. She still thinks you'll see reason and marry her daughter."

Scoffing sounded from the doorway. "Not bloody likely. Especially now." Hermione rested her hand on her belly.

Narcissa gasped softly, "Really?" Hermione just smiled. "Come we have to find Lucius and tell him." Giddy with the excitement of a grandchild, Narcissa led them to her husbands study. The door was closed, so she knocked.

"Enter." was called from inside.

Narcissa smiled widely before opening the door. "Dear, your son, has news."

Lucius looked up from the paperwork he was currently going over, horn rimmed glasses perched on his aristocratic nose. "And just what is this news?"

Narcissa practically bouncing with joy but too refined to actually bounce told him, "It gives me the greatest pleasure to tell you, you Lord Malfoy are going to be a grandfather."

The only tell that he had heard his wife was the widening of his blue eyes. His face then turned completely passive, "I see." He turned to his wife, "If that is all, I shall see you at the start of the party."

Narcissa's eyes narrowed dangerously, before replying, "Yes, of course, dear husband."

Draco winced inwardly, knowing his mother was planning something that was sure to upset his father. Hermione wrung her hands nervously in front of her. He immediately grabbed one and held it, fingers threading through her own.

"Come, we must greet the guests." Narcissa beckoned the two to follow her.

When they were almost to the receiving room, Hermione spoke. "He seemed upset," she worried her bottom lip.

Narcissa turned to look at the worried witch. "He's not upset. More worried than anything." Hermione scoffed softly. Narcissa smiled slightly at the witch. "He may not have looked it, but he is worried. Our family doesn't have the best reputation, he doesn't want that reputation to pass on to a child, a child especially born of your union."

Hermione thought about it, before realizing her future mother-in-law was right. "You're right. I'm just worried he might not want anything to do with this child or any future child." Narcissa's eyes lit up at the thought of more grandchildren.

"A logical fear," a voice sounded behind them. "But one that isn't needed." Lucius stated as he came to the three. "I wanted to make sure you understood, the child you carry is a Malfoy. That child will be loved by Cissa, myself, your friends, but most of all, that child you carry will be loved by you."

"So you're saying this child, will be loved by us but not you?" Hermione asked, genuinely confused, tears filling her eyes.

Lucius chuckled, "No. That child will be loved by all."

Tears fell down the witch's face, as a smile blossomed on her face. Draco breathed a sigh of relief as his father nodded at him.

"Now, we really must go greet the guests." Narcissa told everyone through a wide smile.

Everyone nodded and turned to go to the ballroom. More people stood in the ballroom, waiting for the Malfoy family.

Hermione noticed her two best friends, seemingly watching for her, as they perked up as soon as they saw her and Draco. She smiled brightly at them both before continuing on with Draco.

Narcissa on the other hand, stopped in front of a beautiful woman, who stood with a man with a pug shaped nose.

"Oh Posy, I just received the most joyous news." Listening carefully, one could hear the anger in Lady Malfoy's voice.

Posy smiled tightly, "What news?"

Narcissa peered at the other woman from her steel gray eyes, before they locked onto Pansy in the arms of a red-haired man, with piercings and what looked like tattoos peeking out of his dress robes. "That Malfoy is expanding. You," she gestured to the woman in front of her, "can finally stop trying to maneuver your daughter to get his attention. It will not work. He is completely besotted with Hermione and she him." Narcissa looked at Pansy again, just as she kissed the second eldest Weasley. "And from the looks of it, she is far from interested."

Posy Parkinson looked at her daughter, in the arms of a Weasley and screeched in frustration.

Narcissa Malfoy narrowed her eyes slightly, "Now, Posy, that is very unbecoming of a Lady of your stature."

Draco cleared his throat, covering a laugh. Hermione had to turn into his shoulder to do the same. The only ones to keep their composure were Lord and Lady Malfoy. Even the attendees of the event chuckled. Pansy was the only one to laugh at her mother's embarrassment.

"Pansy, how dare you?" Posy reprimanded.

Pansy's laughter abruptly stopped, "How dare I what, mother? How dare I wear this dress with this hair-do? How dare I dance with a Weasley? Hmmm… Yes, that has to be it." Pansy pursed her lips in mock thought. "Could it be," she waved her left hand, as if flicking something away from her, "we're engaged?"

Everyone gasped as her news shook the whole room.

"Well, damn, Pansy. You took the spotlight from Hermione and I." Draco joked.

Pansy laughed, "I'm sorry, but my mother is being a right twat." Posy gasped at her daughter's language and usage of words. "Mother, you need to change, just go with the times now, not before. Plus, it's Christmas."

Posy stared at Pansy before stalking toward the Floo, no one stopped her.

Sighing, shaking her head softly, Pansy looked to Draco and Hermione, "So, you're going to be a mum and dad?"

Hermione nodded, smiling.

"Shopping is to be done, lots and lots of shopping." Pansy told them laughing. Looking at Lord and Lady Malfoy, "The news of a baby sure is a wondrous Christmas gift."

Narcissa smiled at her husband, who nodded, mouth kicked up a bit. "Yes, it sure is."

Hermione sighed happily, and Draco whispered, "Happy Christmas, my love."


End file.
